Jamie Jarmalade
" That's my jam! ''" : ― Jamie Jarmalade's catchphrase '''Jamie Jarmalade '''is a character and racer in ''Sugar Rush Speedway. His candy theme revolves around strawberry preserves - jams, jellies and marmalades. His signature kart is known as the'' Jolly Jar''. Jamie was added to the Sugar Rush after an update by TobiKomi, not being present in the first version of the game. He's voiced by Buddy Handleson. Background Official Description Jamie Jarmalade: Heartsome Hick Jamie is the lovely yokel from Sugar Rush. He came from a distant farm and knows all kinds of seeds and berries. But he is much more than an agriculture expert, Jamie also knows many tatics to drive in the hardests racetracks and performs them gloriously, proving that he's also a great racer for all those who underestimate him. Shy, smart and simple, Jamie is undoubtedly the most captivating lover of both planting and racing. Personality Jamie is a humble and shy boy, completely fascinated by agriculture. He was programmed with a backstory in which he lived in a small, quiet farm. Looking for new fruits and candy crops, he ends up finding the kingdom of Sugar Rush, inhabited by anthropomorphic sweets and children just like him, but with racing automobiles. Jamie got his kart in the Kart Bakery, longing to be a racer and to be among them. In his actual life, Jamie is one of the most played racers in Sugar Rush. This bothers Taffyta, who fears that he can overcome her. In fact, Jamie became very popular among the other characters, mainly because of his kindness. Ironically, when he first appeared in the game, he suffered bullying from other racers for being a hick. However, when intimidated by Vanellope, the racers started to treat him normally. Despite the ill-treatment, Jamie treated everyone sweetly and offered help in difficult moments. Immediately everyone came to love him, except Taffyta. Consumed by envy, she continues to snub him, even though Vanellope does not allow it. Rancis and Candlehead do like Jamie a lot, but are forced by Taffyta to confront him along with her. Vanellope isn't the only defending him. Gloyd is his best friend and constantly yells at Taffyta. They started the friendship since they discovered that they had in common the love by learning and finding different types of candy. Since then, the two go out in search of rare desserts all over the territory of Sugar Rush. Jamie feels protected by him. When he's with Gloyd, he feels better than ever. What the Halloween lover does not know is that Jamie feels something more for him. Jamie is just not ready to tell him that. Development Jamie was first created in 2014, by Little Merman, formely Caiio003/Cbismarck. He was originally conceived as a recolor of Gloyd Orangeboar, who later became his love interest. The only differences between the appearances of Jamie and Gloyd were their hat. Jamie wore a hat similar to a jam jar. Jamie was set as a joke lover and a very smart racer. He was a comedian when he was not racing, at the The Wheelhouse Club, where he also danced and relaxed. Unlike his final version, Jamie wasn't good at driving but was very fast tought. He had a special power, the Gelatinous Stop, similar to Vanellope's glitch. He could bury his competitors in jello. His kart was called the Rocket-Pot, and had peppermints and chocolate in it. His fans were antropomorphic Strawberries Lollipops. He was a straight boy. Instead of Gloyd, he liked Minty Sakura. He even had a relationship with her. Peharps the only feature that remained in Jamie's character is the fact that he hates bullying. In 2018, Jamie was entirely redesigned. His creator felt he was a very bad developed character and he wouldn't please the Wreck-It Ralph Fanon community. Physical Appearance Jamie Jarmalade is young boy with fair skin, curly red hair, freckles on his face, rosy cheeks and red eyes. Trivia * Jamie's original name was " Jamie Collageno ". ** Also, when he was being redesigned, " Strawpulp " and " Farmalade " were being considered to be his new surname. * Initially, Jamie was designed as a palette swap of Gloyd Orangeboar. Ironically, Gloyd was set as Jamie's love interest during his redesign process. * Although he isn't a recolor of Gloyd in his final design, he does appear as it in the Jumbotron. * Jamie is, so far, the only gay character known in the arcade. * His plush is jelly candy scented. * His fans are anthropomorphic marmalade candies. * He, Gloyd, Vanellope, and Minty Sakura are the only racers whose ears are shown. * He is the second Sugar Rush racer to be a redhead, the first one being Jubileena Bing-Bing. However, he's the only who has freckles. * He shares some similarities with Adorabeezle in terms of personality. * Jamie's design is similar to Strawberry Shortcake. * His kart was modeled after a wagon, to refer to his origins. * Jamie is the only Sugar Rush racer to have both name and surname starting with the same letter. * Buddy Handleson, Jamie's voice actor, is also gay. Gallery Early Development Jamie 1.png|Early Artwork Rocket.png|Early version of the Jolly Jar, formely the Rocket-Pot, by Toffetia123 Jamie pin.png|Icon Theme Jam.gif|Strawberry jam Marmalade.jpg|Strawberry marmalade Jelly 2.jpg|Strawberry jelly Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Category:Cbismarck's Fanon Stuff Category:Cbismarck's Characters Category:Males Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Updates